militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
ANZAC Battle Group
The ANZAC Battle Group was an Australian-led battle group deployed to Timor Leste as part of Operation Astute. The battle group was established in September 2006 and comprised several rifle companies, including a company from the New Zealand Army, and sub-units of other Australian Army units. Rotations As at June 2009 there have been six rotations of the ANZAC Battle Group. First Rotation * Headquarters, 6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** B Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** A Company, 6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** D Company, 2/1st Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment ** Battery, 16th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (operating as infantry) ** 17 Construction Squadron, Royal Australian Engineers ** 7 Combat Service Support Battalion ** Elements, B Squadron, 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment ** B Squadron, 5th Aviation Regiment ** Troop, 1st Aviation Regiment ** Elements, 7 Command Support Regiment Second Rotation * Headquarters, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** B Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** C Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Victor Company, 1st Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment ** 111 AD Battery, 16th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery ** Elements, 4th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery ** Support Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Administration Company, 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Elements, 1st Military Police Battalion ** Elements, 17 Construction Squadron, Royal Australian Engineers ** Elements, B Squadron, 3rd/4th Cavalry Regiment ** Elements, B Squadron, 5th Aviation Regiment ** Troop, 1st Aviation Regiment Third Rotation The Battle Group appears to have been renamed Battle Group Samichon for the current rotation * Headquarters, 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Three rifle companies from 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Bravo Company, 2nd/1st Battalion, Royal New Zealand Infantry Regiment ** Administration Company, Royal Australian Regiment ** Mechanised Platoon, 7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** Elements, 4th Field Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery ** Elements, 1st Military Police Battalion ** Elements, 3rd Combat Engineer Regiment, Royal Australian Engineers ** Elements, 3rd Combat Service Support Battalion ** Elements, B Squadron, 5th Aviation Regiment ** Troop, 1st Aviation Regiment Fourth Rotation Fifth Rotation The Battle Group was renamed Battle Group Tiger for its rotation. Elements included, but were not limited to: * Headquarters, 5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** A Company, 5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** C Company, 5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (returned home after four months) ** D Company, 5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment ** A single company from the Royal New Zealand Infantry ** 110 AD Battery, 16th Air Defence Regiment, Royal Australian Artillery (re-rolled as an G Infantry Company) Sixth Rotation TLBG-VI was made up of elements from 6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment. References * Australian Department of Defence Operation Astute * Captain Al Green '1RAR spread far and wide' in Army News Edition 1162, 22 March 2007 Category:Military units and formations of the Australian Army Category:Military units and formations of the New Zealand Army Category:Military history of East Timor Category:Military units and formations established in 2006